


Smile It's Still Your Day

by IoneIyWatson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Blues, Depression, Gen, M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Original Character(s), birthday depression, i also don't know how to spell, if you squint John and Sherlock are together, mycroft holmes is mentioned, reader - Freeform, rooftop, this is a comfort fic hush, this is low key high key americanized, you can pretend this is you idk idc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IoneIyWatson/pseuds/IoneIyWatson
Summary: Birthday blues, birthday depression, people get them for many reasons.
Relationships: John Watson & Reader, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson & Reader, Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Smile It's Still Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2019 when I needed comfort on my birthday. I still read this when I need comfort (like now) but I would also add things or edit it. I decided to take out my name and to share this. I'm sure I'm not the only one who wishes John and Sherlock were real and could use some comfort from them.
> 
> Enjoy,,, or not. It's Gucci, my dudes.
> 
> -R

She sat there her feet dangling over the edge of the building. The sun was slowly disappearing over the skyline horizon. The sky was shades of pink, orange, and purple. It was beautiful. The slight breeze made it ten times more surreal. Such a wonderful evening to end a bad day.

There she sat leaned back, her arms holding her weight up. Her eyes now closed and face up. Then water splashed on her shoulder and she jumped slightly, scaring herself. Until she opened her eyes, she didn’t notice she was crying. Tears began to fill and glaze over her eyes. She tried her best to not cry, she really did try her hardest. Though she couldn’t handle it any longer and to no avail failed. Just how she failed everything else.

* * *

“They didn’t call today. I mean it’s okay, they never call, but I just thought it would be different since I’ve been trying. Heh doesn’t matter anyway. I’m just a year older. Nothing special.” she said looking out into the sky and other buildings. She knew they figured out that it was her birthday by now.

John and Sherlock sighed and both sat on both sides of her. Sherlock on her right while John on her left. John looked at her smiling but sadly. Sherlock just grimaced and gripped onto her knee in a comforting matter. They sat there for a while not saying anything, letting what she said washdown. John then began to speak.

“Why didn’t you tell us today is your birthday? We-”

“We found out by my insufferable fat git of a brother. He called telling us that you were up here again and to tell you he said happy birthday. If we knew you were to act like this then we may have done something to make this day less boring.”

Sherlock said with a boring tone. But you knew deep down he cared and just didn’t want to show it. It’s what the words he said, you’d have to dig deep and read in between those lines. He wanted to know why she didn’t tell them. That they could’ve made a small party or something comfortable in her range. But in the end, she didn’t.

She felt like she shouldn't. Every year it’s always been bad. Either her mood would dampen the normal day because everyone acted like it was a normal day. Or because her parents would fight on that day and bring her into the problems. They would blame her for everything and then just send her off to her room. She didn’t want to trouble them with her feelings when it’s barely been a year she’s been living with them.

She sat up and leaned her head against John’s shoulder and reached out to hold and squeeze Sherlock’s hand. She closed her eyes while she took a deep breath in and out. 

She opened them and shivered while a gust of wind went past her. She didn’t know how she’ll explain to them how she felt but she’ll try her best. It’s the least she can do for bothering them. She never wanted to do that which is why she didn’t say anything, to begin with.

Her being her though, she didn’t want the mood to be so dampened so of course, she’ll be throwing jokes in there. Who would she be if she didn’t say jokes to make things seem less serious when they were. A boring person that’s for sure, she thought.

“You’re getting slow Sherlock. If Mycroft had to tell you why I’m here. Also, I’ll be sure to tell him fuck off.” she said chuckling softly. Letting the wind carry off with her voice.

It was silent again. No one made a sound or movement. She then sighed and talked again.

“I just never had a good birthday. I know I don’t say much about my family but I’m a walking textbook for signs of depression and having toxic abusive people in my life. So I just assume you guys know what’s up. And I’m not wrong, you guys did but I guess just not what affects me. I started talking to them again at the beginning of this year and I just thought they would call and say happy birthday but they didn’t. It doesn’t matter in the end anyway. I guess they were just using me.”

She pulled back from John and leaned back again, using her arms to weigh her up as before. She looked up at the now purple-blue sky squinting her eyes to see if she can spot a star in this London night sky. But she knew she wouldn’t find much at the moment.

“Sherlock’s not wrong you know. Although I’m sure he shouldn’t have worded it like that, it is true. We could have done something today and if you didn’t want to do anything we still could’ve sat together and enjoyed each other's company. You and Sherlock sulking while I sit and watch the telly.” John said out into the world but turning his body slightly to face her.

Sherlock did the same. One leg hanging over the edge while the other was tucked underneath it.

“Of course it was obvious that you have those signs. But that is one of the many reasons why we wanted you to come live with us. We wanted to protect you. Although John may say it’s because you pulled one over me. Making me believe that you were someone else for a second. As we got to know you we had to take you in as our own and protect you. Of course, you don’t need protection because you’re 19 now but we want to still.”

Sherlock paused for a second and look at John’s direction.

“I was correct John. She has been in contact with her family. Terribly sorry dear, I told John a couple of months ago that you were calling people more frequently or texting and I made the deduction that it was family members. John disagreed but in the end we decided not to dig in more and if you wanted to tell us then that was fine. I probably should’ve said something because I knew it had to be for a reason.”

“Sherlock, love, please-” John interrupted him not wanting to continue knowing where this would head to.

She slumped her head, looking at her thighs. Soon tears slowly went down her face.

“It’s fine John. It’s probably true whatever he’s going to say.” She told him.

Sherlock huffed out a breath and sighed afterward. The string of deductions he was going to make in that steely tone voice evaporated. He shifted slightly but continued but more softly. Less steel and more gentle.

“Probably one of her siblings was checking up on her and then saw she was doing better than fine. That her family saw that she was making a name for herself when they weren't. So obviously they had to contact her again and they did. Of course, they took advantage of our dear, but they don’t care. They started to convince her that everything was going to change, that she should send them money because they’re family and need help. Hell, I even think she followed them on social media to boost their status. Obviously she values family and they took advantage of that.”

Sherlock said and then with one hand he grabbed her chin and had her face him. He dropped his hand but not before wiping her tear-stained cheeks and spoke caringly towards her again.

“Which is stupid of you because you should save what money you get for yourself and not send them any. You consider us as a family also and we never ask for your money that you earn. We never use you for advantage. Well except for the times when we need a ‘defenseless’ women in our cases. But that doesn’t count. Even then we take care of you and try not to let anything happen to you.”

“It’s true sweetheart, why do you think we have Mycroft inform us that whenever you come here.” John ended.

Sherlock let go of her when she started to slowly smile. She had tears coming down once again and she sniffled. She used the back of her arm trying to wipe her tears away. She took her time to look at both of them. She couldn’t have helped her biological family but she can cut them off once again. Besides she had her real family right here even if they weren’t related. They treated her like she was theirs. She let out a chuckle and cursed.

“Thanks, guys. You guys definitely know how to make a girl feel special.” She said.

Hearing Sherlock let out a huff of air while John said that he was welcomed, she decided to get up and dust of her pants. Stretching and popping some bones in her. John and Sherlock followed after her, then pulling Sherlock with him to hug her.

Both Sherlock and her groaned at being forced to hug but still happily did it. More than happy to.

“Oh shush sweetheart. Smile it’s still your day.” John said releasing Sherlock first and then their charge.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you had a good time. If you see any mistakes or whatever please tell me. Tell me what you thought on how 2019 me wrote this. I'm sure my writing had gotten worse tho <3
> 
> -R


End file.
